Une histoire de futur
by malicia fox
Summary: Pendant le cours que fait Rogue aux dernières années, une fillette apparait et se jette sur lui en l'appelant "papa" ...Un thème très connu revu par mes soins ! lancez-vous et surtout REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ,nous voilà aujourd'hui réunis pour l'avènement d'une nouvelle histoire. Elle traite d'un sujet vu et revus ,mais je trouve intéressant de la reprendre à ma sauce. Elle alternera les points de vue de différents personnages ,pour la majeure partie de nos deux protagonistes. Bonne lecture et n'hésitaient pas ,soyez critiques ,c'est constructif ,et je vous demande aussi vos candidature au cas où vous souhaiteriez devenir mon bêta ,je suis en recherche active de la crème des crèmes en bêta !

Severus Rogue jeta un œil à ces foutus cornichons de septième année tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres ,balayant d'emblée l'assemblée hétéroclite penché sur leurs chaudrons. Il réprima un soupir ,Londubat faisait encore des siennes ,il fit un mouvement rapide et la potion raté du dit Londubat s'évanouit en un instant. Rogue le vit trembler légèrement et décida de lui enlever 5 point pour avoir fait la preuve flagrante de son incompétence de nouveau.

-Miss Granger ,je craint fort que votre camarade ne gagne pas en intelligence si vous vous évertuer à lui parler sans cesse !

-Je voulais juste l'aider monsieur ! Murmura t'elle en tournant 3 fois sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

-Épargner lui votre verbiage ,vous nous feriez tous le plus grand bien !

J'aperçus l'expression outré de Potter et espéré secrètement qu'il ouvre la bouche pour une fois ,ce qu'il sembla vouloir faire lorsque je remarqué un mouvement étrange dans l'air. Je fit taire d'un mouvement toutes protestations et Weasley sursauta semblant lui aussi s'être aperçut de la chose ce qui m'aurait inspiré nombres de réflexions si le mouvement n'avait pas finit de se répéter attirant l'attention de tous ,enfin ,après quelques secondes le phénomène se stabilisa et une fillette apparue.

Une fillette était apparue ,juste là ,devant mes yeux ,elle fit un tour sur elle même et posa son regard sur notre professeur de potions qui leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Monsieur Malefoy ,pourriez vous allez chercher le directeur je vous prie?lança t-il sans se défaire de son flegme habituel.

La petite fille pencha la tête sur le coté et posa les mains sur ses hanches fixant toujours Rogue.

-C'est pas marrant ! S'écria t-elle avant de tourner de nouveau sur elle

Ron me regarda et lui demanda la mine déconfite ce qui n'était pas marrant s'attirant un regard noir de la part du maître potionniste.

-Les blagues de papy !

Rogue eut une grimace de dégout avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-Et peut on savoir comment vous vous appeler et ce que vous faites ici jeune fille ?

Elle fit de nouveau face à Rogue sa figure se décomposant au fur et à mesure qu'elle tournée sur elle même ,paniqué. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et brandit son petit poing serré et le frappa faisant reculer d'un pas le dit professeur.

-C'est pas marrant ! Répéta t-elle plus fort.

Rogue la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna le plus loin possible ,c'est à dire a porté de bras et la fillette redoubla l'intensité de ses pleurs avant d'essayer de nouveau de courir vers lui. Elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre la situation et j'entendis quelques murmures franchir les lèvres de Parvatil et Padma. La petite fille finit par s'asseoir sur le sol tout en continuant de pleurer. C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour revenir avec Dumbledore ,la petite tourna le regard vers eux eux et fonça droit sur Dumbledore. Rogue l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir et la fillette le regarda méchamment ,un regard digne de lui d'ailleurs et puis elle se mit a crier!

-Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi Papa ? Je vais le dire a maman que...

Rogue l'avait lâché comme s'il s agissait d'un monstre particulièrement répugnant ,elle s'effondra littéralement sur le sol et se cogna le genoux ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire ,elle tourna de nouveaux les yeux vers Dumbledore .

-Tu m'avait dit qu'il fallait pas jouer avec ça ,que s'était une blague ,mais c'est pas une blague marrante !

Au tour de Dumbledore de paraître déconcerté ,il entreprit de venir relever la petite en jetant un regard interrogateur à Rogue.

-Elle est apparut en un instant ,je vous assure que je ne suis aucunement son père !

La petite regarda Rogue comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle particulièrement foudroyante et ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau.

-Pourquoi Papa y me reconnaît plus ? Demanda t-elle au directeur.

Celui ci secoua la tête et elle parut lui en vouloir de n'avoir aucunes réponses a lui apporter !Il ouvrit la bouche et déclara calmement que le cour de Potion était finit pour aujourd'hui. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que nous rangions nos affaires et Dumbledore demanda a Rogue de le suivre dans son bureau. Je tournais la tête vers lui et il me jeta un regard indéchiffrable ,dénué d'émotions. Je prié sincèrement pour que la gamine ait perdu momentanément l'esprit. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir les derniers Dumbledore adressa quelques paroles a Harry et la fillette leva sa tête qu'elle avait gardé désespérément enfoui dans l'épaule du directeur.

-Tonton il est là ?

Harry s'arrêta sur le champ et Ron pouffa.

-Harry ,connaît tu cette enfant ? ?

Harry secoua la tête et la petite s'agita dans les bras de Dumbledore qui la relâcha. C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda d'un air triste .

-Toi maman tu me connaît hein ?

Ron m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire sortir de la classe ,Rogue avait blêmit tandis que Harry et Dumbledore me regardaient attendant presque mon assentiment. Ron essayait de me tirer hors de la salle de classe ,nous étions tous parvenus a la même conclusion ,si Rogue était le père de la petite et moi sa mère ,cela signifiait donc que nous étions ... ?

-Euh...maman...maman...maman ?

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix attirant de nouveaux l'attention de l'enfant qui menaçait de se mettre a pleurer de nouveau.

-Miss Granger ,Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley ,je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous nous suiviez le professeur Rogue et moi !

Harry hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans le couloir suivit de Dumbledore et de Rogue qui passa a coté de moi en me regardant d'un air terrifiant et je fermais la marche avec Ron qui me tira de nouveaux par le bras . J'étais totalement perdue ,qu'est ce que s'était que cette blague de mauvais goût ?

-Mione ,c'est quoi cette histoire de papa ,maman avec Rogue ?murmura t-il

-Je n'en sais rien ! Répondis -je sur le même ton

-Tu connaît cette gosse ?

Je secouais la tête en restant prostré dans mes pensées. Venait -elle d'un genre de monde parallèle ? Ou étais ce une farce horrible de quiconque me voulait du mal ? Nous venions tout juste d'en finir avec Voldemort et voilà que les ennuis recommencées de plus belles !

-Tu...euh...tu ne me trompe pas avec Rogue hein ?

-Ronald ! Comment peut tu dire ça ,tu sais bien que je t'aime non ?

-Oui mais la petite a dit que...enfin pour être Papa ,maman il faut bien que...

-Arrête un peu ,tu parle comme un gosse!Je ne te trompe pas ,avec personne...et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'enfuir avec Rogue ,aucunes personne saine d'esprit n'aurait idée de fonder un famille ou d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui!Même s'il est lavé de tous soupçons grâce a Harry ,il n'en reste pas moins l'homme le plus machiste et exécrable du monde !

Ron parut soulagé et attrapa ma main pour se satisfaire dans ces idées quand nous arrivions dans le bureau de Dumbledore ,je ne me souvenais pas avoir passé la gargouille mais notre conversation semblé avoir était suivit par Rogue et Harry ,Dumbledore lui, tenait la petite par la main et celle ci jetais de fréquent regards a mon égard et a celle de Rogue ,elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que Ron me tenait la main et elle s'assied sur les genoux du directeur lorsque celui ci prenait place a son bureau.

-Très bien ,est ce que tu peut me dire comment tu est arrivé dans la salle de classe ma jolie ?

Elle acquiesça avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils ,elle avait un petit nez très mignon ,deux jolies fossettes lorsqu'elle parlé ,des yeux sombres ,de longs cheveux châtain et raides. Je ne lui trouvais aucunes ressemblance avec ma personne ,il y avait bien quelque chose dans ses mimiques qui me faisait pensé a mon professeur ,mais rien de flagrant ,cette gamine pouvait être a tous le monde !

-J'étais chez toi ,je joué avec les potions ,t'a dit de touché a rien pendant que t'allait voir papa alors j'ai touillé la potion et t'es revenu t'a ajouté quelque chose j'ai encore touillé comme papa et je suis arrivée !

Il fronça les sourcils a son tour.

-Tu ne remarque rien de particulier chez papa ? Il a changé ?

Elle regarda Rogue ,puis chacun d'entre nous avant de laissé échappé une exclamation.

-Tout le monde est comme sur les photos chez tonton Harry ,quand il était a l'école avec maman !

-Tu est née en quelle années?demanda Harry

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de dire qu'elle était née en 2003. Dans cinq ans donc ,elle montra a Dumbledore avec ses doigt qu'elle avait 4ans ,elle venait de l'année 2007 donc. Soudain la chose me parut improbable ,dans 5 ans ,j'étais censée être avec Rogue et avoir une petite fille avec lui ,c'est ça ? C'est ce moment là que choisit Ron pour poser une question qui provoqua un blanc mémorable.

-Est ce que tes parents vivent ensembles ? Lâcha t'il abruptement

La petite lui fit de gros yeux avant d'interroger Dumbledore du regard.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre moment?murmurais-je méchamment

-Mione ,si cette gamine dit vrai ,ça veut dire que dans les cinq années à venir ,tu va te taper Rogue!répliqua t'il en colère. Je préfère qu'elle me dise que tu ne vit pas en plus avec lui ,j'aime encore mieux croire que tu m'a trompé ou qu'il t'ai lancé un sort...je ne veux pas croire que tu puisse me quitter pour lui !

Un ange passa ,Harry fessait la navette entre Rogue et Dumbledore comme lors d'un match de tennis et Ron broyait littéralement ma main.

-Monsieur Weasley ,vous feriez mieux d'aller prendre un thé en cuisine ,cala vous détendra ,je croit savoir que nous venons d'en recevoir une caisse entière ,Winky se fera une joie de vous en servir!lui intima le directeur.

Mon petit ami vira au rouge pivoine et regarda Rogue qui demeurait étonnamment calme puis il tourna la tête vers la fillette qui jouait avec un objet étrange sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Elle ne te ressemble pas ,elle n'a pas tes yeux ...il faut qu'elle le prouve ,qu'elle prouve que toi et lui vous êtes ses parents !

La petite sursauta et Rogue paru plus enclin à montrer qu'il était présent et sorti de son coin pour écouter la conversation. Voilà pourquoi il ne disait rien ,pourquoi il se moquait des insinuations de la gamine ,il n'y croyait pas lui non plus. Seul le reste des gens qui se trouvaient là semblaient gober les élucubrations de cette petite.

-Très bien ,avant que je ne t'explique ce qu'il se passe avec ton papa et ta maman ,il faut que tu réponde à une question tu veux bien ?

Elle hocha la tête captivé par la voix douceâtre de Dumbledore.

-Est ce que tu pourrait me dire un secret sur tes parents ,quelque chose que très peu de gens connaissent ?

Elle pencha la tête pour réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête.

-Maman elle gronde tout le temps papa parce qu'il ne veut pas renvoyer Winky ,mais papa dit que Winky ne veut pas partir. Alors maman elle écrit des lettres au ministère pour que les Elfes puissent être libre ! Et papa me donne tout le temps du lait au chocolat avant de dormir ,il a dit que c'était un secret !

Harry étouffa un rire ,je l'interrogeais du regard et il répondit en souriant.

-Winky ,tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Dobby nous l'a présenté !

-Bien sur que je me souviens d'elle ,elle n'arrêtai pas de boire parce que son maître était mort ,mais...

-Winky est bel et bien l'elfe de maison du professeur Rogue depuis peu ,cela a calmé ses ardeurs!continua Dumbledore un nouvel éclat dans les yeux.

Ron lâcha ma main ,son teint était devenu livide et il sortit sans un mot . Rogue avait froncé les sourcils ,il ne comprenait pas plus que moi en quoi cela pouvait prouvé quoi que ce soit.

-Hermione est à la tête de la SALLE ,un genre de société protectrice des elfes de maison ,elle veut que tout les elfes, maltraités surtout ,comme Dobby puisent être libre !

Mon professeur se tourna vers moi ,me toisant comme si j'étais une sombre idiote d'avoir crée une telle société.

-Miss Granger ,les elfes de maisons sont liés par de la magie très puissante et ancienne,s'ils étaient tous libres ,ils mourraient ! Ils sont nés pour se trouver une famille a servir ,sont élevé pour cela ,ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre et ils sont heureux de le faire ,une faible minorité est maltraité ,et parfois ,ils s'infligent eux même ces elfes de maisons sont enchaînés depuis des siècles dans une magie qui elle aussi s'éteindrait si l'espèce venait a périr ,alors croyait moi si je vous dit qu'ils sont protégés. Peut être pas par des lois comme chez les moldus ,mais le ministère veille !

Je regardais Rogue bouche bée ,je ne croit pas qu'il m'ait autant parlé ,même quand nous étions à l'ordre avec lui !

-Grand père ,t'as dit que tu m'expliquerais ,tu m'expliques ?

Au tour de Dumbledore d'hocher la tête ,mes jambes commençaient à fatiguer et je m'installais sur une chaise à coté d'Harry ,Rogue retourna s'appuyait contre le mur.

-Est ce que tes parents t'ont déjà expliqué expliqué comment ils s'étaient rencontrés ?

-A l'école !

-La potion que tu t'amusais à fabriquer avec moi t'a fait une très très mauvaise blague ma puce ,elle t'a envoyé dans le passé ,quand papa et maman se sont rencontrés !

-Quand ils sont devenus amoureux ? Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un peu avant je pense.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau.

-Alors papa et maman ils me connaissent pas ?

-Pas encore ,mais ne t'inquiètes pas ,on va trouver le moyen de te ramener avec ton vrai papa et ta vraie maman ,d'accord ?

-Personne me connaît?dit elle en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Eh bien ,si tu commençais par nous dire ton nom?Comme ça on te connaîtra aussi !

-Louanne!dit elle entre deux hoquets.

-Très bien Louanne ,pour le moment tu vas aller avec tonton Harry pour aller voir le professeur Macgonagall ! Harry ,il faudrait que tu lui explique la situation ,je dois discuter un instant avec Miss Granger et le professeur Rogue.

Il acquiesça et prit la petite par la main pour l'entraîner dehors ,je me tournais ensuite vers Dumbledore qui invita Rogue à s'asseoir près de lui.

Cette histoire prenait une ampleur alarmante. Je n'étais pas particulièrement convaincu par les dires de cette gamine ,le fait est que ces explications n'étaient pas cohérentes. Je coulais un regard vers Granger qui se tordait les mains ,Albus s'éclaircit la voix et nous proposa un rafraîchissement ,Granger accepta l'offre et je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre ,nous n'étions pas là pour prendre le thé tout de même !

-J'ai dans un premier temps une question a vous poser ,il tourna le regard vers moi, ne prenez pas la mouche ,je vous demande cela pour la postérité !

Je levais vers lui un regard interrogateur et Granger avait décidé de contempler sa tasse de plus près .

-Y a t'il quelque chose qui vaudrait la peine d'être connu dans vos relations ?

-Je vous demande pardon?m'exclamais je

-Severus ,il faut juste que je sache si...

-Albus ,vous me connaissez ,j'ai de l'éthique ,je suis compétent ,ce n'est pas une môme qui doit remettre cela en cause !

-Cette enfant Severus ! Reprit il en haussant le ton ,ne ment pas ,elle n'a pas de barrière mentale ,elle dit la vérité!Et je dois savoir si vous me cachez une quelconque relation ?

-Je -ne-couche-pas-avec-mes-élèves-professeur ,Surtout pas avec Granger ! Déclarais je en articulant bien ma phrase ,cette école devenait un vrai foutoir si même Albus douté de mon intégrité.

-Miss Granger ?

Celle ci secoua la tête ayant rougit sous l'accusation. Bien sur que non il ne se passait rien avec cette gamine ,je n'étais pas fou tout de même ,de plus elle est Gryffondors ,qui plus est amie avec Potter ,le _héros_ ! Si je devais avoir une quelconque relation avec une élève ,quitte a choisir je prendrais une Serpentard ! Je secouais la tête étonné et dégoutté par les pensées qui venaient de traverser mon esprit. J'entendis Granger énoncer la possibilité d'un monde parallèle.

-Granger ,on ne peut pas à l'aide d'une potion passer d'un monde à l'autre ! Répondis je tacite.

-Donc elle vient bien du futur?demanda t'elle dans un murmure presque inaudible

-Je suis sûr et certain que c'est le cas Miss Granger!lui répondis Albus

Elle souffla un bon coup et regarda celui-ci dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer alors ? Pour elle ?

Albus se leva et commença a faire les cent pas ,réfléchissant à toute allure.

-Cette petite est trop jeune encore pour se souvenir d'absolument tout ce qu'elle a pu mettre dans sa potion ,même si elle possède je n'en doute pas une vive intelligence !

-Albus vous ne...

-Severus ,c'est le seul moyen !

Granger nous regardait à tour de rôle ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

-Miss Granger ,imaginez un peu que vous ayez une enfant qui se retrouve projeté dans le passé ,que feriez vous ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux ,elle expira alors effrayé.

-Vous allez attendre que ses parents viennent la chercher ?

Il hocha la tête et je me levais a mon tour ne tenant plus en place ,c'est impossible ,je ne vais pas attendre qu'une telle chose arrive !

-Vous avez perdu l'esprit ,vous imaginez un peu les conséquences que cela engendrerait ?

-Severus ,mon garçon ,l'arrivée de Louanne est déjà en soit un grand chamboulement !

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez ,ce n'était pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ,merlin ,sortez moi de là !

-Je ne pense pas que cela prenne énormément de temps ,vos deux esprits assemblés doivent faire des éclats !

-Je vous en pris Albus!grognais-je agacé

-Faites vous à l'idée mon garçon ,dans les cinq années à venir vos rapports avec Miss Granger auront changés !

Cinq ans ,bon dieu ,qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que mes rapports avec Miss je sais tout deviennent si abominables ? Elle devait en être arrivée aux mêmes divergences que moi puisqu'elle blêmit d'un seul coup.

-Pour le moment je pense qu'il serait préférable que Louanne reste avec moi ,je lui demanderais d'être discrète ,elle mangera à la table des professeurs et lorsque vous vous sentirez prête Miss Granger ,et vous aussi Severus ,vous pourrez venir la voir !

Granger hocha la tête et se prit le droit de sortir ,certainement pour courir après Weasley. Albus me regarda alors sérieusement et déclara.

-Ne te refuse pas le bonheur Severus !

-De quoi parlé vous ? Lui assénais je d'une voix claquante .

-Je te connais ,dit-il dans un soupir ,depuis Lily ,tu a totalement abandonné l'idée de tomber de nouveaux amoureux ! La guerre est finie ,je ne te pousse à rien ,mais pense -y ,tu a apporté ta contribution au monde sorcier ,pense à toi désormais !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et sortais en claquant la porte pour lui faire part de cette réalité:Severus Rogue n'est plus depuis très longtemps un homme de sentiment et il le sait !

Dés que j'étais parvenue a sortir du bureau du directeur ,j'étais partie en direction de ma chambre de préfet. Rogue ,même s'il avait été moins virulent que ce a quoi je m'attendais avait montré son désaccord ,ses réticences et son avis sur l'arrivé de la petite. Il n'y croyait pas ,tout comme moi. Et désormais ,il fallait que j'aille retrouver Ron. Je poussais un soupir en m'allongeant sur le canapé ,Drago Malefoy passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me salua rapidement. Nos rapports avaient évolué depuis la fin de la guerre ,Harry et Ron pouvaient le saluer quelques fois ,mais le plus souvent ,nous nous contentions de nos chambres de préfets pour discuter à deux. Il s'était révélé calme ,attentif ,de bons conseils et très amusant ,la compétition entre maisons n'aidant pas ,nous nous étions trompés durant sept années. J'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux ,sur Rogue aussi nous nous étions trompés ,alors ,se pouvait-il que nos rapports évoluent ? Je secouais la tête ,ma vieille tu devient complètement tarée. Drago revient un sourire aguicheur suspendu a ses lèvres ,vous pouvez me croire ,celui-ci voulait des infos croustillantes. Il s'assit sur mes jambes me tirant un cri de douleur et demandant de but en blanc.

-La gamine ,c'est vraiment celle de Rogue ? Ne dis pas que tu n'en sais rien ,je sais de source sûre que tu étais avec Potter et ton cher et tendre chez Dumbledore !

Il m'asséna un sourire Colgate ,il était le neveu de Rogue ,je pouvais lui dire non ?

-Demande lui toi même !

-Je le connais depuis tout gamin ,et il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une enfant caché et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme!Je croyais qu'il me fessait confiance ! Dit-il en perdant le sourire.

-Va le voir alors !

Il se leva et partit sans un mot. Je poussais un nouveau soupir et me résolut moi aussi à aller affronter Ron. Lorsqu'il me virent rentré ,un sourire éclaira les visages d'Harry et Ginny enlaçaient sur le canapé. Ron me toisa méchamment et fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. Harry avait déjà tout dit a Ginny et je leur donnais la fin de l'entrevue sur un plateau ,je suis sûre que je peux leur faire confiance ,l'affaire ne dépassera pas mon cercle d'amis !

-Ron ,tu veux bien me parler s'il te plaît.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sous le regard d'Harry hocha la tête ,nous étions montés en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et me regarda en face.

-Alors?Tu compte me quitter pour ce...on lui a sauvé la vie...PUTAIN!J'ai sauvé la vie d'un homme qui va couché avec toi et que tu va aimer !

Ma main trésauta sous l'effet d'un tic nerveux et je me remémorais la scène qui s'était déroulé sous nos yeux le soir de la guerre ,le sois ou Rogue a bien failli mourir ! Nous avions finit par revenir sous nos pas avec Ginny et Ron et après que Ginny m'ait dit qu'il respiré encore faiblement ,j'ai tout tenté pour le sauver ,allant même après lui avoir fait avalé un tas de potions a lui administrer les gestes de premier secours moldus. Je me souviendrais toujours de la force avec laquelle il tenait ma main murmurant des choses incompréhensibles ,s'accrochant à la vie comme il pouvait. Il ne nous avez pas reconnu perdu dans les délires psychotropes des mourants.

-Ron!dis je sans relever le ton avec lequel il venait de s'adresser à moi. Je ne vais pas et je ne veux pas te quitter ,je t'aime et tu le sais très bien !

-A quoi ça sert de sortir ensembles si je sais que tu va finir par me quitter!réplique t'il en hurlant

-Tu pourrais au moins profiter ,tout va bien entre nous et nous ne sommes même pas sur que cette histoire va se répéter ! Tous les voyages dans le temps ont une incidence ,celui ci ne déroge pas a la règle !

-Oui ,mais peut être que je n'ai pas envi de me battre pour une cause perdue !

-Tu veux dire que notre histoire est une cause perdue ?

-Mione ,ne pleure pas je t'en prie !

-TU TE FICHE DE MOI, TU ME DIT QUE TU NE VEUX PAS TE BATTRE POUR MOI , COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE REAGISSE ?

Il secoua la tête avant de commencé à partir.

-Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Dis je d'une voix aiguë

-Tu as entendu ,je suis « tonton Ron » ! dit il avant de me planter là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord ,merci a tous mes reviewers...surtout celle d'aristo qui m'a fait énormément plaisir =) et a qui je souhaite dire que oui ,je continue mes autres fictions ,c'est juste que c'est une amie qui corrige mes chapitres désormais ,donc j'attends la correction ,mais je continue ! J 'ai pris en compte toutes vos remarques ,donc voilà ,continuez a donnez vos avis ,c'est constructif. Encore un énorme merci et bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre !**

** POV HG**

Je ne m'étais pas démontée ,je n'étais plus une enfant ,j'avais ravalé ma fierté et étais retourné dans ma chambre avant le dîner. Une fois sur mon lit ,je n'avais pas pu résister et je m'étais mise à pleurer tout mon pouvait il me quitter pour un truc aussi idiot ? Si ça se trouve ,cette gamine est victime d'un sort de confusion. J'avais entendu la porte claquer ,Drago était rentré et , je pense qu'il venait de s'enfermer lui aussi dans sa chambre ,je passais par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et quand j'ouvrais la porte .Drago se tenait là ,face à moi appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte. Il avait le visage fermé.

-Il t'a raconté ?

Il hocha la tête et je déglutis.

-Et alors ?

Il s'avança doucement vers moi et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant ,il prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Il n'en croit pas un mot ,il dénigre ,il est en colère et il en veut à Dumbledore . Mais je vais te dire ,moi j'y crois. Je sais que c'est dingue ,mais j'y crois ,je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer en cinq ans ,mais je t'assure une chose Hermione Granger ,tu as tout mon soutien ,et je veux que tu me dise si Rogue t'en fait baver ! Parce que crois moi ,il va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs tant qu'il n'aura pas de preuves tangibles !

-Et c'est quoi pour toi une preuve tangible Drago?Parce que moi non plus j'y crois pas !

Il me sourit de nouveau avant de déclarer :

-L'arrivée d'un Rogue et d'une Hermione venant du crois moi ,j'attends ça avec impatience !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant tant de volonté ,Drago Malefoy était imprévisible ! Je regardais ma montre avant de me faire entraîner par un teigneux blond hors de la chambre commune que nous partagions. Il m'amena jusqu'à la grande salle et me lâcha avant d'entrer ,il me fit un clin d'œil qui m'arracha un sourire. Des tas de murmures parcouraient la grande salle ,je repérais très vite Ginny et m'assit face à elle.

-Où est Harry ?

-Il cherche Ron ! Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Je m'enfermais dans un mutisme ne voulant pas lui révéler maintenant que je n'étais plus avec Ron ,ça faisait trop d'information en une journé de choses à assimiler ,à digérer ,je tournais la tête vers la table des professeurs ,Rogue était absent et la fillette trônait sur les genoux de Dumbledore.

-Il a dit que c'était sa petite fille ! Murmura Ginny. Et elle est calme depuis le début du repas ,elle parle avec Macgonagall .

J'avais hoché la tête ,j'étais fatigué de cette journée horriblement irréelle qu'il faudrait que je revive jusqu'à ce que les parents de la gamine fassent leur apparition. Quand il eut finit de manger ,Drago fit un petit détour et me souffla un « bon boulot » à l'oreille. Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas là et cela me rassuré. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter maintenant les regards empli de pitié des Gryffondors.

-Gin' ,j'ai mon tour de patrouille à prévoir avec Drago ,on se voit demain au déjeuner d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

**POV SS**

J'avais fini par regagner mes appartements ,Albus m'avait envoyé un hibou pour me dire que la gamine était signalée comme étant sa petite fille et qu'exceptionnellement ,comme il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de la petite et qu'il avait un rendez vous qu'il ne voulait pas reporter, demain matin je devrais accueillir cette mioche durant mes cours. Et Granger avait cour avec moi le lendemain ,je secouais la tête ,il ferait toujours les choses comme il le souhaiterai. Je m'emparais d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu et ne pris pas la peine de prendre un verre pour le boire. Ce soir ,je n'avais pas envie d'être dans la retenue .

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux le lendemain ,un mal de tête minime avait envahit mon cerveau brumeux. J'avalais un verre d'eau avant d'aller prendre une douche ,la chose faite ,je me rendais dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et réquisitionner la gamine. En arrivant ,j'ai tout de suite remarqué l'enfant assise sur les genoux du garde chasse qui s'occupait de la rendre la moins discrète possible. Beaucoup de tête étaient tournées vers elle et cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Dumbledore qui souriait.

-Bonjour Severus!me salua t'il

-Professeur!dis je en hochant la tête.

-Louanne est déjà au courant ,elle vous accompagnera dès la fin de votre repas et vous pourrait de nouveau me la confier ce midi !

-Très bien ,j'espère qu'elle saura se montrer plus tempéré qu'en ce moment !

-Oh ,ne faites pas le rabat joie ,elle n'a que deux ans !Elle a la vie devant elle ,laissez la s'amuser !

Je lâchais un soupir agacé et jeté un œil aux élèves les plus matinaux qui sortaient doucement de leur sommeil. Un détail conséquent me sauta alors aux yeux ,Drago et Miss je sais tout mangeaient ensemble. J'avais bien remarqué que depuis la fin de la guerre l'animosité s'était énormément réduite entre les maisons ,surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard,mais je ne savais pas que l'affaire avait prit tant d'ampleur ! Drago tourna un instant la tête vers moi et un sourire fendit son visage ,jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire part de cette histoire ,car ,j'avais bien compris que pour lui cette histoire était véridique ,il se comportait comme Dumbledore avec moi. Granger lui dit quelque chose qui le fit rire avant de s'en aller ,il prit sa suite quelques instants plus tard.

**POV HG**

J'étais en train de courir en compagnie de Drago dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots ,si nous ne nous dépêchions pas ,nous arriverons en retard à coup sûr et Rogue ne me laisserait pas m'en sortir sans m'avoir auparavant humilié !

-Dépêche toi ! Cria Drago ,ils sont en train d'entrer !

Je resserrais ma prise sur mon sac et accéléré la cadence m'octroyant un déchirant poing de côté !

Je pénétrais dans la salle in extremis et m'effondrai littéralement sur ma chaise aux côtés de Ron !

-Miss Granger ,je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à vous asseoir ,5 points en moins pour Gryffondor ,levez vous !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard désespéré et Rogue nous demanda de nous asseoir .Ron ne semblait pas m'en vouloir ,il semblait même normal ,comme si nous n'avions pas rompu la veille ,comme s'il n'avait jamais appris que j'allais peut être avoir un avenir en commun avec notre cher professeur de potions. C'est alors que je vis Drago me faire de faible signes dans le rang à côté de moi ,je tournais la tête discrètement vers lui tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Il me fit un signe de tête en direction du bureau de Rogue et je remarquais alors la présence de la gamine ,tranquillement assise sur sa chaise ,elle jetait quelques regards sur les élèves tout en continuant de faire des gribouillages sur un parchemin. Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers mon colocataire avant de hausser les épaules. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici et je m'en contrefiche à dire vrai ,je ne pense pas que soudainement Rogue ai cru à cette histoire et qu'il ai décidé d'accueillir la petite avec lui durant ses cours. Cela devait être encore un coup du directeur ,j'avais appris au fil des ans qu'il aimait beaucoup s'occuper des affaires d'autrui.

-La potion du jour est inscrite au tableau ,les ingrédients sont dans la réserve ,vous avez deux heures ! Je ne veux entendre aucun bruit et ne tolérerai aucun incident.

Un léger brouhaha s'en suivit durant lequel les différents binômes allaient chercher les ingrédients indispensables à la confection de leur potion. Je soupirais en voyant que Ron ne faisait pas mine de se lever pour y aller comme il en avait l'habitude auparavant ,les choses avaient fini par changer au final ! Après être allée chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires ,je m'installais de nouveau à coté de Ron qui avait commencé par réduire en poudre la pierre de lune ,la potion nécessite un cycle lunaire entier avant d'achever sa préparation ,nous passerions donc plus d'un mois dessus. Je poussais un soupir et posais ma cuillère en bois sur le coté en attendant les dix minutes de pause nécessaires à l'ébullition de notre potion et tourné la tête vers mon ex petit ami.

-Tu as aussi décidé de ne plus me parler ? Lui murmurais je

-Tu peux me passer l'aposphédre s'il te plaît ?

-Ron!m'exclamais je outrée de son comportement

-Ce n'est pas le moment Hermione !

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis hier après midi...tu as voulu rompre Ron ,ça m'a fait un choc ,laisse moi au moins rester ton amie !

-Laisse moi le temps de m'y faire. Murmura t'il peiné

J'acquiesçais avant de m'asseoir sur mon tabouret ,il restait encore cinq minutes environ avant d'ajouter la poudre d'aposphédre. Je regardais Ron ,c'est lui qui me quitte et c'est encore à moi de lui laisser du temps!Je sentis un regard posé sur moi et je leva la tête ,la gamine était en train de m'observer . Son regard me mit mal à l'aise et je tournais donc mon regard sur Drago qui, arrivé à la même phase de la potion ,observait Rogue occupé à réprimander Neville. Harry assit au premier rang avec celui ci était penché sur son chaudron et touillait sa potion avec un manque d'ardeur évidente ,celle ci dégageait des fumées bleuâtre ,autant dire qu'elle était totalement ratée !

-Encore une fois ,Messieurs Potter et Londubat font perdre 20 points à leur maison ,on dirait que détruire un mage noir ne vous a apporté que la célébrité Potter !

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle de classe déjà silencieuse ,Harry regardait Rogue avec aplomb et celui ci se détourna de lui pour fondre sur Zabini qui n'osa pas le regarder en face. Tout le monde savait désormais l'implication qu'a eu Rogue durant cette bataille ,son rôle d'espion auprès de Voldemort ,au service de Dumbledore ,pourquoi il s'était engagé dans cette mission qui s'était avérée presque suicidaire sans mon aide et celle de Ron.

-Miss Granger ,qu'attendez vous pour tourner cette potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de la mettre en stase ? Auriez vous perdu toute capacité intellectuelle durant cette bataille vous aussi ?

Je rougis violemment avant de m'emparais de ma cuillère. Ron marmonna quelque chose ,ce qui ne sembla pas avoir échappé aux oreilles d'espion de notre professeur.

-Plaît il ? Dit il avant de croiser les bras face à Ron

-Elle n'a perdu aucune capacité durant cette bataille et vous devriez lui en être reconnaissant d'ailleurs !

Rogue s'approcha un peu plus de nous ,une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Mes mains tremblaient et je mettais rapidement ma potion en stase avant de poser ma main sur le bras de mon ami.

-Ron je t'en pris tais toi ! Murmurais je

-Granger ,il ne me semble pas que l'on vous ai demandé votre participation ,exprimez donc votre point de vue pitoyable Weasley ,je suis sur que cela se révélera extrêmement interessant ! M'apostropha t-il .

Ron avait commencé à ranger ses affaires bien qu'il reste une demie heure de cours. Il passa son sac sur son dos avant de me lancer un regard désolé ,je fermais les yeux en inspirant doucement. Mon ami se dégagea de mon emprise avant de faire face à Rogue une expression de dégoût empreinte sur le visage.

-Si Hermione était devenue idiote comme vous semblez le croire durant la bataille ,vous ne seriez pas là pour en témoigner !

Des murmures avaient commencés à briser la quiétude du lieu et tout ce que je souhaitais ,c'était de m'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette salle de cours. Quitter Poudlard peut être ?

-Que voulez vous dire par là ? Dit Rogue en se penchant sur Ron

-Vous croyez vraiment vous en être sorti tout seul cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante ? Nous étions là lorsque le serpent vous a attaqué ,débita t-il a toute vitesse devant un Rogue qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure de ces paroles ,Hermione a voulu vous retrouver pour tenter de vous sauver...elle n'aurait pas du si vous voulez mon avis ! Et elle a réussi ,vous vous rendez compte ,une élève idiote a réussi à vous sauver d'une morsure mortelle et d'un poison surpuissant !

-ça suffit Ron ,je crois que tu peux arrêter là ! Souffla Harry

Ron retrouva un peu de contenance et me murmura qu'il fallait que les gens sache avant de partir ,Harry le suivit de quelques secondes.

-Le cour est fini ,Monsieur Malefoy , restez ! Déclara Rogue d'un ton sans réplique.

**POV SS**

Après avoir confié la mioche à mon filleul j'étais retourné m'asseoir à mon bureau ,reprenant mes droits sur mon territoire. Je jetais un coup œil au parchemin qu'elle avait finit par remplir d'arabesques qui devaient certainement représenter quelque chose pour elle ,mais qui ne signifiaient rien pour moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là ,fixant sans la voir la place de cette insupportable Miss Je sais tout ! Weasley a agit comme un idiot sur cette affaire, apparemment ,personne ne voulait que je sache que Granger m'avait sauvé ,Potter avait eu au moins l'ingénieuse idée de faire taire ce scélérat avant qu'il n'aille révéler qu'il croit que je sortais avec Granger ! Avec Granger ,sincèrement ? Pourquoi cette gamine était elle arrivée ici ? Pourquoi à cette époque ,après la fin de la guerre ? Et pourquoi diable ,Dumbledore la croyait elle ? N'était il pas censé être un être raisonnable ? Nous aurions du confiner cette mioche dans une chambre en attendant de savoir qui elle était ! Si ça se trouve ,avec toutes les cellules de mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans le coin à attendre leur vengeance ,elle était une enfant du diable ! Un genre de mini mangemort qui débarque pour nous infiltrer ,découvrir nos failles et faire entrer ensuite ses parents eux aussi mangemorts !

Par Merlin ,la stupidité de Londubat a déteint sur moi ,Dumbledore saurait si cette enfant était malveillante ,il savait toujours ce genre chose.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez me remémorant cette fameuse nuit où j'ai failli une fois de plus trépasser ! C'est comme si la mort elle même ne voulait pas de moi. Après que Potter se soit penché sur moi et croyant que mes forces m'abandonnaient ,je lui avais donné mes souvenirs ,mes passions ,je lui avais révélé tout ce que personne ne soupçonnait ,et il s'en était acquitté. Il avait fait éclaté la vérité ,mais ce fut bien après cette nuit ! Alors que je pensais que j'allais mourir ,j'avais senti des présences ,jamais je n'aurais cru que cela puisse être Potter et ses acolytes qui revenaient à la charge ! J'avais entendu des cris ,des ordres et des mains avaient servi de compressions contre ma gorge. Ensuite ,la fièvre dû au venin avait fini par me faire délirer ,je ne me souvenais de rien ,juste quelques bribes de sensations ! Granger m'a sauvé la vie !

Je tapais du poing sur la table dans un mouvement de rage ,pourquoi cette idiote m'avait elle sauvé ? Croyait elle vraiment que je voulais vivre après tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu ? Ma vie n'a jamais été heureuse ,elle s'est toujours résumé à un vrai cauchemar et ce depuis mon enfance ,pourquoi est ce que je voudrais encore vivre ? Comment avait elle pu décider de mon sort ,comment avait elle pu?Elle n'avait pas le droit ,elle ne me connaît pas ,et elle ne me connaîtra jamais ,comment avait elle pu faire le choix de me sauver ?

Il était plus de midi désormais ,il fallait que j'aille me montrer au repas ,pour ne pas que ces cornichons croient que cette histoire m'affecte . Je soupirais de nouveau avant de me lever ,dans un mouvement de colère je claquais la porte de ma salle de classe et montais d'un pas rageur les escaliers qui me mèneraient à la grande salle.

**POV HG**

Dès que j'entrais dans la grande salle ,nombre de regards me transpercèrent ! J'aurai voulu être une souris ou mieux être invisible ,oui ,oui ,j'aurais adoré être invisible ! Pouvoir me soustraire aux regards du reste du monde ,Ron était assit face à Harry et lorsqu'il me vit,son expression changea du tout au tout. Il sembla d'abord agacé de ma présence et ensuite il dut remarquer ma gêne car il baissa le regard pour s'intéresser à son assiette. La rumeur qui disait que nous n'étions plus ensemble avait finit par circuler ,j'avais déjà eu le droit à ce qu'il me semblait des condoléances de la part de Parvatil et Padma et Ginny me demandait sans cesse comment j'allais en me disant que de toutes manières son frère n'était pas fait pour moi. Rogue n'était pas présent ,ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de déglutir en jetant un œil à son siège vide. Un autre coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards m'informa du fait que Drago lui aussi n'était toujours pas là ,je poussais un soupir avant d'oser aller me placer aux cotés de mes amis. Les murmures avaient fini par redevenir des conversations d'un niveau sonore moins gênant pour moi et Neville commença à me parler d'une nouvelle plante dont il venait de faire l'acquisition . J'écoutais ses paroles sans vraiment les entendre ,le grincement d'une porte à ma gauche retenait déjà depuis plus de dix minutes mon attention. Je savais que c'était Rogue ,des regards et des murmures pitoyables faisaient depuis ce laps de temps beaucoup de bruit autour de moi. Neville me jeta un regard compatissant avant de reprendre sur un sujet encore plus houleux en présence de Ron.

-Rogue était pire que d'habitude ce matin !

-Tu veux dire pire que lorsqu'il prend un ton vraiment flippant pour nous dire à quel point il nous hait ? Pire que lorsqu'il nous vide nos chaudrons sans raison ? S'exclama Cormac mcLaggen

Quelques rires fusèrent et Ron lui aussi s'autorisa à sourire.

-Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piquer Dumbledore pour confier une enfant à quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux ,aigri et amer!s'insurgea Andrew Kirke notre batteur

-Je crois que Dumbledore sait que Rogue n'oserais rien envers sa petite fille ,il serait plutôt mal non ? Ajouta Alicia Spinnet

-Tu m 'étonnes oui ! Dit Andrew en rigolant

-Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore avait une petite fille ! Déclara Neville

-C'est parce qu'il n'en a pas ! S'exclama Dean Thomas qui venait de nous rejoindre. Je sais de source sûre que Dumbledore n'a jamais eu d'enfant ,alors de la à avoir une petite fille ,je crois qu'on se moque juste de nous ! Non,non, la vraie question est de savoir qui est cette gosse !

Un silence s'installa durant lequel nombre de Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers la petite qui ayant finit de manger boudée en regardant par moment Rogue qui restait de marbre face à ce comportement. Il faisait comme si cette petite n'était pas là je pense ,comme moi...j'essayais d'y penser le moins possible ,de faire l'impasse sur cet événement qui semblait intéresser bon nombre d'élèves.

Soudainement ,Dean vint se mettre face à moi arrachant un cri de douleur à Harry qu'il venait de pousser.

-Miss Granger ,il semblerait que vous nous cachiez des choses!dit il d'un ton qui me rappela vaguement Fred et Georges Weasley lorsqu'ils se lançaient dans une inquisition digne de Salem.

Lavande se rapprocha ,au final quelqu'un avait finit par m'interroger sur ce fait ,je lançais un regard peu amène à Ron qui ne sembla qu'à moitié gêné par sa déclaration du matin.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment Dean !

-Allez ! Tout le monde sait de toute manière autant avoir la vraie version non? Ou des rumeurs pourraient circuler !

-Serais ce une menace ? Demanda Ron qui malgré tout paraissait être toujours aussi protecteur avec moi.

-Tout doux Weasley ,ce n'est plus ta copine que je sache ? Laisse la se débrouiller comme une grande !

Et sans que j'ai pu prévoir ce qui allé se passer ,je vis le poing de Ron atterrir sur le visage encore souriant de Dean ,le calme avait envahit la grande salle et tout le monde semblait attendre la suite des événements. Dean se releva alors que je retenais Ron tant bien que mal ,j'entendais une chaise racler le sol un peu plus loin et c'est en tenant sa main contre son nez que Dean regarda Ron d'un air dégoûté et lui asséna une réplique cinglante.

-T'es devenu complètement dingue Weasley ,c'est parce que tu ne supportais pas qu'elle ai sauvé la vie de Rogue que tu l'as quitté ,c'est ça ? T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con ,c'est toi qui as tout dit !

Et c'est sur ces dires qu'il s'en alla laissant un Ron fulminant dans mes bras ,les pas du professeur MacGonagall résonnaient sur le sol de la grande salle ,on sentait dans sa démarche qu'elle était hors d'elle.

-Ron ! Murmurais je

Ma voix sembla le faire sortir de sa torpeur ,il se dégagea de ma poigne me crachant à la figure un « fous moi la paix » avant de quitter la grande salle. Le professeur MacGonagall était arrivée au niveau d'Harry et l'interrogeait d'une voix ferme sur ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Ginny posa sa main sur mon épaule et dans un mouvement lent ,je la retirais remarquant à l'instant les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Je m'essuyais d'un revers de manche ,si jamais je trouvais Ron dans l'après midi je vous jure qu'il aurait la douleur de recevoir mon poing lui aussi ! J'avalais une grande bouffée d'air avant de quitter la grande salle à mon tour ,la tête haute.

**POV SS **

Malgré ma réticence à me montrer lors du repas de midi dans la grande salle ,je n'avais pas été déçu du spectacle ! La gamine avait été restitué à Dumbledore et c'est dans un silence quasi religieux que j'avais du prendre place à table. Je pense que ces murmures étaient du à l'intervention grotesque de Weasley lors de mon cours. Je le cherchais du regard en parcourant la table des Gryffondors ,il était entouré de ses deux amis et d'un nombre important de Gryffondors ,en général, ils mangeaient en petit nombre ,se contentant de petit groupes divers de conversations. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent ,les répliques semblaient fuser de divers endroits agrémentant une conversation houleuse. Les conversations avaient repris un rythme normal depuis mon entrée ,je tournais la tête vers la table des Serpentards ,Drago discutait tranquillement avec Blaise et Pansy tout en jetant divers regards vers Granger.

Il agissait avec elle de manière étrange ,ils se sont conduit en ennemi durant des années et désormais ils sont quasiment inséparables ,il se conduit avec elle comme un grand frère le ferait avec sa sœur. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il a toujours nourri le souhait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur dont il pourrait s'occuper ,mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait pu placer sa confiance et son dévouement à Granger . Elle semblait faire de même avec lui et depuis,le début de cette histoire ils semblaient être encore plus proche ,il la rassurait et elle se laissait faire sans répliquer. Je buvais une gorgée d'eau avant de lancer un regard peu amène à la gamine que Dumbledore avait prit soin de placer à mes côtés . Elle n'avait quasiment pas touché à son assiette et me jetait des regards noirs.

Je n'eus pas la possibilité de m'étendre sur son comportement que le ton chez les Gryffondors avait atteint une octave de plus ,Weasley asséna un magnifique crochet du droit à un Dean Thomas qui en tomba de son banc. S'il avait été à Serpentards je l'aurai presque félicité d'avoir agit de la sorte ,un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la salle. Des paroles me concernant furent échangées ,toujours la même histoire ,Minerva s'était levée ,certainement pour demander des comptes ! Drago avait le regard fixé sur Granger ,s'apprêtant à intervenir s'il le fallait ,et elle était occupé à réfléchir ou je ne sais quoi . La gamine avait commencé à s'agiter ,Granger était en train de quitter la salle et tout le monde restait ici à écouter ce qui se tramait , tout le monde se fiche de Granger qui s'enfuit ,c'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui dire ce que je pense de ses actions.

**POV HG**

J'avais espéré que Ron soit resté dans les parages mais ce ne fut pas le cas ,il avait encore fuit ,il faut toujours qu'il me jette des choses horribles en pleine figure pour ensuite s'enfuir. Cela faisait quelques minutes que je me baladais dans les couloirs du château ,Harry non plus n'était pas venu ,ni Drago d'ailleurs.

Un mal de tête du diable me vrillait les tempes ,je m'asseyais sur le sol en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Nous avions enfin fini toutes ces histoires avec Voldemort ,au bout de sept longues années nous avions fini ,je croyais que j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement ,sans histoires ,normalement. Et me voilà embarquée dans une histoire sans queue ni tête ,avec une gamine qui raconte n'importe quoi et que la plupart des gens semblent croire. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé ,j'étais avec Ron ,nous n'avions plus à fuir la mort ,nous commencions à passer notre dernière année à Poudlard ,j'avais même commencé à prévoir mon avenir après Poudlard. La vie est injuste quelque fois.

J'étais resté encore un moment hébétée de la tournure des choses avant d'oser me lever de je tournais à l'angle de l'aile Est en direction de la tour des Gryffondors je tombais nez à nez avec la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir cette année ,j'ai nommé le professeur Rogue. Il me dévisagea un instant et j'avais la très nette sensation qu'il me cherchait depuis un moment déjà ,je lâchais un soupir de frustration .

-Professeur ! Le saluais je poliment

Il eut un tic nerveux de la lèvre ,un genre de rictus avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur en me tenant à hauteur de bras . Le choc me coupa la respiration et il murmura rapidement près de mon visage de manière à m'effrayer encore plus .

-Granger ,je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cabane cette nuit là ,mais une chose est sure ,vous ne m'avez pas sauvé la vie d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête apeurée ,j'avais la gorge nouée et les mains continua sur sa lancée.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé mon avis si l'information de votre ex-toutou se révélait exacte ,je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé...je ne voulais PAS être sauvé ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE VOUS OCTROYER CE DROIT PAUVRE SOTTE ! Hurla t'il à deux doigt de mon visage.

Je me plaquais le plus possible contre le mur de pierre et sous le coup de la peur m'effondrai en larmes. Il ne parut pas décontenancé ,il avait l'air satisfait même et il me lâcha avant de commencer à partir. Je plaquais une main contre mon cœur comme pour en maîtriser les battements ,il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ,pas le droit de me dire des choses pareille .

-Je ne savais pas ! Sanglotais je. J'ignorais que vous vouliez mourir ,je pensais juste faire mon devoir ,faire quelque chose de bien !

Il se retourna avec empreint sur le visage l'air le plus féroce qu'il m'eut été donné de lui voir. Je reculais de quelques pas mais il n'avança pas ,se contentant de me toiser de manière affreuse ,comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien.

-Cessez donc de parler ,épargner moi votre verbiage Granger ,vous me dégoûtez!Vous pensez toujours bien faire mais je vous conseille fortement d'arrêter ,...arrêter de vous croire intéressante ,votre suffisance me répugne ,vous vous pavanez avec Potter et Weasley comme si vous étiez des héros!Mais je vais vous dire Granger ,vous n'êtes rien ,vous n'êtes bonne qu'à apprendre des livres par cœur et cette faculté mise à part une solide culture générale ne vous apportera rien ! Vous êtes pitoyable ,je ne sais pas encore ce que signifie l'arrivée de cette gosse ici Miss Granger ! Dit il en exécrant mon nom. Mais une chose est sûre ,elle ment ,n'ayez même pas l'affront de croire que vous êtes assez intéressante pour qu'un homme s'intéresse à vous ,vous n'êtes qu'une gamine et vous le resterez toute votre vie. Vous ne représentez rien pour moi ,j'attends même avec impatience votre départ de ce collège pour ne plus avoir à supporter votre suffisance ! Faites vous petite Granger ,minuscule parce que croyez moi ,je ne vous louperez pas s'il me venait à l'esprit de vous rendre la vie infernale !

Durant son discours j'avais fini par glisser sur le sol en proie à une crise de larmes d'une rare violence pour moi. Les mots qu'il avait à mon encontre étaient infondés ,il déversait sur moi sa colère faisant,petit à petit, monter la mienne et toute la rancœur que j'avais envers lui ,ces sept années où il m'a rabaissé ,humilié était à cet instant à leur paroxysme ,ne demandant qu'à se déverser de ma bouche ,même contre ma volonté ,il fallait aussi que je lui dise ma façon de penser.

-Je...je...je suis désolée!hoquetais je entre deux sanglots. Désolée d'être si pitoyable ,...vraiment désolée de ne pas être à votre hauteur!crachais je. Mais vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette histoire et ne croyez pas un instant que l'idée que ce que cette gamine puisse dire trouverai une vérité pour moi...vous me répugnez vous aussi ,ne croyez pas que je vous porte dans mon cœur ,j'ai même l'affront de vous dire que vous êtes la personne que je respecte le moins en ce monde ! Et sachez que des hommes s'intéressent à moi ,Ron a été le premier et le seul que j'ai jamais vraiment aimé...j'ai cru bien faire dans la cabane hurlante...parce que je suis quelqu'un d'honnête et j'ai des principes ...mais vous pouvez toujours vous tuez ,vous ne nous manquerez pas le moins du monde !

Mon souffle était court ,il dardait sur moi son regard le plus sombre et croisa les bras avant de souffler.

-Avez vous fini de répandre votre venin Granger ? Les pleurs d'une gamine n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi !

Il était calme ,trop calme ,mais ça s'était tout Severus Rogue ,il contrôle sans cesse ses émotions jugeant que ceux qui comme moi n'y parvenaient pas n'étaient que des gens faibles. Toujours dans le contrôle ,dans la retenue.

-Je vais vous donnez un conseil désormais Granger ,...DEGAGEZ !

Je sursautais avant de me remettre sur pied et de foncer droit devant moi afin de mettre le plus de distance entre cet homme et moi. J'arrivais devant le portrait de la salle commune des préfets et y pénétrais en continuant de courir pour foncer directement m'allonger sur mon lit afin de ressasser les propos de Severus certains peuvent ils croire que cette gamine dit vrai ? Nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre le plus grand ressentiment et une haine viscérale. Cela ne cessera donc jamais ? Toutes ces épreuves ,tous ces sacrifices?Ron était le seul qui comptait un temps soit peu pour moi ,nous devions vivre ensembles ,j'étais heureuse avec lui !

**Je vous annonce que mes publications seront aléatoires ,je travaille beaucoup et n'ai en conséquent pas énormément de temps a consacrer a mes fictions ,mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ce soit plus rapide. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Je suis vraiment ,vraiment (vraiment ),désolée . J'ai été très prise et avec ça ,les fictions sont passées au second plan ,je vous annonce donc que j'ai décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement ! Promis =) Et pour répondre a une review ,pov signifie point of view

**POV SS**

J'étais retourné me terrer dans mes appartements ,Granger avait cru pouvoir m'atteindre aussi facilement ? Une sombre idiote ,voila ce qu'elle est ! Je n'aurais même pas dû m'abaisser à aller la voir pour lui montrer mon ressentiment ! J'étais en vie à cause d'elle...diable ,j'étais en vie ! Et que dire de cette vie ,toujours plongé dans le noir ,toujours a crier ma répugnance pour ce monde indigne ...ce monde de bassesses ! Weasley et elle avaient rompu ,IL avait rompu à cause de cette sordide gamine. J'ai peut être raison au final ,cette gamine est le diable incarné. Elle s'immisce dans nos vies ,elle a la prétention de tout chambouler ,comme si elle en avait le droit. Ne parlons pas d'Albus qui a l'indécence de la croire ,qui pense qu'un jour je serais capable d'aimer ! Et qu'est ce que m'a apporté l'amour dans le passé ? Regrets et souffrances ,je ne suis pas un homme d'amour ,non ,je ne suis pas fait pour aimer. Encore moins pour pardonner ,et croyez moi ,Granger n'aura jamais l'audace de pouvoir recevoir une grâce de ma part. Elle est la raison qui fait que je suis encore en vie ,a attendre que la mort m'emporte le plus tôt possible ! Comment peuvent ils imaginer ne serais ce qu'un instant que je suis capable encore d'aimer !? Mon cotât d'amour est dépassé depuis bien longtemps ...jamais plus je ne serais capable d'aimer!Je dénigre l'amour au plus haut point ,lui et moi sommes incompatibles. Il ne faut pas croire que je vais commencer a jouer une scène de la belle et la bête pour leur donner raison ...qu'ils aillent aux diables !

**POV HG**

J'étais resté toute la soirée allongée sur mon lit a ressasser les paroles de Rogue...les yeux rivés sur le plafond ,les larmes qui ne tarissent plus. Je haïe cet homme ,lui et son orgueil ,sa fierté répugnante!Quelle était la démarche de sa manœuvre abusive ? Si ce n'est de faire baissé mon estime de moi plus bas que terre ! Que croyait il ? Que j'espérais au fond de moi passer le restant de mes jours a ses côtés?Il se croit puissant ,intouchable ,mais je lui ai sauvé la vie ,j'ai tout fait pour que cet homme que j'avais un jour pu élever a un rang supérieur au sien puisse continué de vivre. J'ai pensé bien faire à ce moment précis de ma vie ,j'avais fait resurgir la vie d'un homme accablé de remords. J'aurais du m'abstenir ,écouter Ron et sa peur...Qu'avais je eu en retour après tout ? Une pluie de remontrances dévastatrices. ..il ne m'a même pas remercié …

Je m'assit sur mon lit avant d'essuyer mes larmes ,je lui aurait volontiers pardonné son orgueil s'il n'avait pas blessé le mien!Je jetais un œil sur l'horloge accroché au mur principal de la chambre ,il était plus de deux heures du matin ! Excédé ,je me levais pour aller prendre l'air...ce n'est pas cet homme qui allait me dicter ma façon de me conduire ,je n'ai que faire de cette tempête de paroles ,que valent elles venant d'un homme tel que lui ? Elles ne devraient pas avoir d'incidences sur moi ,sur mon comportement ,sur la façon dont je me vois. Je suis quelqu'un de bien ,peut importe ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Je sortais en catimini de ma chambre ,je mourais de faim. En descendant aux cuisines ,je gardais les yeux fixés au sol avant de me reprendre ! Pourquoi ces mots me faisaient ils si mal?Le fait est ,qu'a un moment de ma vie ,Rogue avait eu un bon effet sur moi...j'essayais toujours d'être la meilleure en potion pour qu'il avoue enfin que j'avais du talent ,un réel m'étais surpassé durant cette période ,et j'avais eu l'inconscience de faire passer cet homme et son avis implacable avant tout le reste. Je savais ce que les autres professeurs pensaient de moi ,mais Rogue non ,et je voulais a tout prix que lui aussi voit que j'ai du talent. Qu'il admette enfin que je n'étais pas qu'une acharné des livres ,mais il n'avait eu que faire ,il était le seul qui ne croyait pas en moi et pourtant c'est le seul que j'appréciai réellement. Pour moi ,en nous assénant toujours ces répliques acerbes ,il essayait juste de faire ressortir le meilleur de nous...que nous nous donnions corps et âme aux potions comme lui le fessait. Désormais je savais quelle idée il se faisait de moi ,quelle opinion il avait ,ce qu'il avait retenu de ces mois d'acharnement. Des pacotilles voilà tout ,il ne pensé rien de moi ,rien de positif. Je crois même qu'a coté de moi Harry doit être au sommet de sa pyramide. Je sourit a cette pensé avant de chatouiller la poire qui après un éclat de rire me fit pénétrer dans les cuisines. Je retins un hoquet de stupeur en voyant l'enfant attablé devant une coupelle de glace. Elle se tourna vers moi avant de lâcher sa cuillère.

Elle fit un mouvement vers moi avant que je ne l'arrête d'un sanglot. Se pouvait il que toute cette histoire me poursuive toute ma vie?Je ne voulais pas d'elle ce soir ,ni demain ,je ne veux pas de cette calomnieuse dans ma vie. Sans que je puisse rien y faire ,Dobby vint me rejoindre ,j'avais tenté une évasion ,mais le tableau s'était déjà refermé !

-Bonjour Miss ,je savais que s'était vous !

Je lui jetais un regard coulant avant qu'il ne continu.

-Monsieur Dumbledore a dit que seul vous et Monsieur Rogue pouviez entré lorsque Mademoiselle Louanne était là !

Dumbledore ,encore une fois ,encore lui ,qui prenait apparemment un malin plaisir a me pouvait il laisser une enfant seule ,aussi imprudente qu'elle était ? Dobby face a mon silence me prit la main pour m'asseoir devant elle ,je me laissé faire ,j'étais épuisé. La petite me regarda avant de tenté de me sourire ,je lui rendais un regard noir avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête.

-Pourquoi tu est là ? Lui assénais je

-J'avais envie de manger une glace et papy a dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais !

-Non ! Dis je plus durement. Pourquoi tu est là ,ici ,dans nos vie ! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Elle détourna le regard avant de baissé la tête.

-J'ai pas fait exprès ,c'est la potion …

-Quand on ne sait pas faire de potions ,on ne touche pas aux potions ,tes parents ne te l'on pas dit ?

Mon ton avait encore prit un cran,elle se renfrogna encore sur sa chaise et Dobby se plaça derrière elle.

-Je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Louanne n'a pas fait attention Miss. Elle est si petite !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Dobby ! Claquais je

Il me regarda avant de poser la main sur la fillette.

-Il est tard mademoiselle Louanne ,venez ,il faut dormir !

La petite lui prit la main et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un passage qui devait certainement mener aux appartements du directeur. Quand ils disparurent ,je me prit la tête entre les mains. J'étais d'une humeur exécrable ! Dobby apparut dans un « plop » avant de me regarder durement ,cependant il ne dit rien ,se contentant de m'apporter une assiette pleine de gâteau et une tasse de thé.

-Je suis sûr qu'une bonne tasse de thé vous fera du bien Miss !

J'hoche la tête avant d'entourer la tasse brûlante entre mes mains. Pourquoi fallait il que tout soit si compliqué ? Je n'avais jamais rien fait de mauvais dans ma vie ,j'ai toujours eu de bon résultats ,j'ai agit comme une battante durant la guerre ,j'ai sauvé la vie d'un homme...mais combien d'autres en avais je tués ? Même si s'était pour le bien de tous ,j'avais prit la vie de plusieurs hommes. J'avais volé la vie d'hommes impurs, certes ils étaient ignobles ,mais dans ce cas ,pourquoi avais je sauvé Rogue ? Quand j'étais retourné dans la cabane ,je ne savais pas encore que Rogue joué un double jeu ! Ce pouvait il que mon Karma soit mauvais ?! Dans ce cas ,on me punissait pour toutes ces morts ,pour avoir mal agit. Étais-ce possible ?

-Est ce que Miss désire autre chose ?

Je secouais la tête en réprimant un nouvel assaut de larmes. Cette gamine même si elle mentait ne méritait pas d'être aussi rudement traité. Étais je devenue si ignoble ? Moi qui autrefois défendais corps et âme les bonnes choses ? La guerre m'avait elle changé ? Et ce changement est il réversible ?

**POV SS**

J'avais réussit a m'endormir ,comme d'habitude ,mais vers 3 heures du matin ,ma conscience avait finie par me rattraper. L'insomnie avait été brusque ,plus aucun moyen de me rendormir ,même une potion de sommeil n'y faisait rien. Je n'avais alors pas bouger de mon lit ,m'exhortant a croire que c'était le seul remède. Au bout d'un certain temps ,c'est la colère qui m'envahit ! Comment se pouvait il que je me laisse distraire par de telles foutaises ? J'étais exaspéré de mon comportement ,je devais arrêter l'ampleur de cette situation ! Je m'étais levé et avait commençer a faire les cents pas dans le salon ,comment faire ? Comment renvoyer cette gamine ,comment lui faire avouer la vérité ?

Au bout de deux heures de réflexions ,une idée avait commencé a germer ,mais je l'effacé bien vite de mon esprit . Ce plan serait tout bonnement inimaginable ,et même Albus ne prendrait pas le risque de s'y atteler. Je m'asseyais a même le sol , le dos contre la porte avant de me cacher le visage a l'aide de mes mains. La seule personne capable de m'aider serait Granger ,et je pense fortement qu'après notre rencontre d'hier elle ne veuille même plus se rendre à mes cours. Non ,il faudrait trouver autre chose. Rien que l'idée de s'allier avec Granger me donnait la nausée ,idée répugnante ,je ne m'abaisserais pas à un tel comportement. La fatigue m'envahit d'un coup et je basculait la tête en arrière ,ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir ! Je me levais alors et m'assurai qu'aucunes émotions ne transparaît de mon visage avant d'ouvrir ma porte pour me rendre dans la grande salle .

J'avais reprit les cours depuis plus d'une heure et l'idée de revoir Londubat et Granger dans la même salle me plombait déjà le moral. Sans parler de Potter et de Drago qui croyaient dur comme fer à l'histoire abracadabrante. Quand la sonnerie retentit je m'attendait à toutes sortes de bêtises que pouvaient accomplir les Gryffondors mais pas à ce point. Ce que je vit allait au delà du raisonnable et l'irrationalité ne sied pas particulièrement à Granger. Car ,ce n'est pas seule qu'elle arriva a Dix heures ,la gamine était scotché à son sac ,se cramponnant a elle comme à une boue de sauvetage ! Je jetais un œil affolé a Granger afin d'essayer de capter un semblant de ses pensées mais un regard vide d'émotions me fit face. Je me tournais alors vers le tableau en agitant ma baguette ,les instructions s'affichèrent ,lisibles et parfaitement compréhensibles sur la matière verte . Granger avait prit place au fond de la salle ,seule...son comportement stupide n'avait pas lieux d'être ,étais ce une sorte de rébellion à mon encontre pour l'avoir si brusquement malmené la veille ,essayait elle de se rendre intéressante ,maligne ? Ou cela signifiait il qu'elle avait rallié le point de vue opposé au miens !? Non ,non ,cela ne pouvait être la raison ,car ça signifierait qu'elle se rattache au fait qu'elle et moi puissions avoir un avenir en commun ,et cela j'en suis sur ,elle ne pourrait jamais y croire ,et moi non plus. Dans ce cas ,qu'elles sont les raisons qui la pousse a prendre cette menteuse sous son aile!Albus devait savoir ,il savait forcément ,peut être était il lui même l'instigateur de cette situation grotesque.

-Miss Granger ,vous a t on informé que cette école n'était nullement une crèche ? La prochaine fois ,vous me verrais contraint de reléguer vos envies d'enfanter au second plan ! Une gamine n'a aucunement sa place dans mon cour...de ce fait votre présence est aussi facultative !

Un tic nerveux agita ses lèvres lorsque j'eus finit de parler ,sa main se crispa sur le manche de son couteau et ses jointures devinrent plus pâles que le visage de Potter. Cependant elle ne dit rien ,se contentant de respirer un grand coup et sans accordé un regard à la fillette repartis de plus belle dans la confection de sa potion me réduisant au silence. Son manège dura le temps du cour et dès que la sonnerie retentit ,elle s'empara de son sac et s'enfuit littéralement de mon cour. La gamine n'avait pas tardé a la suivre ,suivit de Potter qui apparemment s'occupait d'elle plus que Granger. Ce fut alors avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas que je me rendit moi même dans la grande salle ,Minerva n'étant pas encore présente ,je m'emparais de sa place vide au côté du directeur. Celui ci me jeta un regard amusé avant de se servir a boire.

-Je vous sert Severus ? Me dit il d'un ton mielleux ,comme s'il ignorait les raisons de mon comportement.

-Qu'avais vous dit a Granger pour qu'elle prenne cette gnase ?!

Tous en me servant un verre d'hydromel il me répondit jetant un œil a sa protégé .

-C'est elle qui est venue me voir ce matin ,je n'ai pas bien comprit ses raisons...elle m'a parlé d'un rachat de conscience ,de karma...le fait est qu'elle ai voulu s'occuper d'elle aujourd'hui. Comment aurais je pu m'y soustraire ?

-J'ose espérer que vous ne faites pas d'erreurs avec cette fillette Albus ,cela pourrait avoir des conséquences regrettables !

Il ne prit pas en compte ma remarque et s'autorisa a jeté de nouveau un œil sur l'étrange couple que formés Granger et cette fille. Minerva arriva enfin et eu un moment d'arrêt a mes cotés ,je m'apprêtais a lui asséné une réplique cinglante lorsque je remarquais que quelque chose m'irritai dans son comportement. Elle me regardais avec méfiance ,Albus se tourna alors vers elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allais pas. Elle commença par jeter un regard affolé en direction de la table des Gryffondors avant de me regarder puis de s'adresser au directeur.

-Eh bien ,en me rendant ici ,j'ai croisé un couple que je qualifierais d'improbable...

-Abrégé nos souffrances Minerva ,l'hésitation n'a pas les meilleurs applications sur vous ! Déclarais je cinglant.

-Vous et Miss Granger Severus ,je vous ai croisé vous et Miss Granger !

-Je crains fortement que vous ne soyez atteinte de troubles visuels puisque je suis ici depuis le début du repas !

Elle regarda Albus qui avait rassemblé ses couverts prêt a partir ,son comportement ne m'aida guère ,il avait comprit quelque chose que je n'avait pas encore eu le loisirs de saisir.

-Je leurs ai dit de vous attendre dans votre bureau Monsieur ,dit elle a Albus ,pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'esclandre.

Il lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête et de se lever ,elle s'apprêtait a prendre sa suite.

-Quelqu'un aurait il l'amabilité de me faire part de la situation ,ou dois je vous suivre ?!

-Miss Granger est déjà partie Minerva ,pourriez vous aller la chercher avec la petite ? Severus ,j'ai bien peur que toutes vos prédictions funestes ne soient fausses ,il semblerait bien que les parents de Louanne soient arrivés !


	4. Chapter 4

**POV SS**

Je longeais le couloir me menant au bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de ce dernier. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous avions quitté la grande salle. Comment cela avait il pu arrivé ? Se pouvait il que le couple qui était là haut et qui semble t-il ,corrobore les dires de la fillette soit l'image de ma propre personne et de celle de Miss Granger ? Quel tour était en train de se jouer ici ,quel genre d'imposture ? Minerva avait tord de croire que l'apparition de ces deux énergumène aller me faire passer de leur côté ,au contraire. Ma volonté de croire a un énorme canular se trouvait renforcée.

C'est sans que je m'en rende compte qu'Albus m'ouvrir la porte de son bureau et m'invita à y pénétrer le premier. Aussitôt ,je remarquais la jeune femme assise face au bureau du directeur ,elle tourna le visage vers moi et je ne put que remarquer la ressemblance avec Granger. Quoique ,ses traits étaient vieillit ,dissimulation possible par de nombreux sortilèges et de maintes potions. Il en allait de même pour l'homme qui avait revêt mon apparence ,là encore ,habile charme ,étonnement bien exécuté ! Mais Severus Rogue n'est pas un homme que l'on berne facilement ,c'est donc ,sans quelconques salutations que j'allais me placé directement dans un coin reculé du bureau afin de faire ce qui me sied le mieux : observer !

La femme qui se faisait passer pour Granger tourna le regard vers son compagnon et celui ci lui sourit calmement. Tous deux semblaient ,il est vrai attendre quelque chose. Certainement que tous le monde tombe dans le panneau ! Je relevais le menton en signe de défi ,jamais cette aberration ne se produirait ! Il est de mon devoir de faire qu'Albus ouvre enfin les yeux. Celui ci d'ailleurs après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau se dirigea vers la personne la plus proche de lui ,cette femme. Il la salua chaleureusement et l'homme s'approcha a son tour afin de serrer la main du vieil homme. Les yeux du directeur étaient brillant ,il ne semblait même pas prendre de distance ,la situation était acquise pour lui. Une nouvelle vague de rage m'envahit et je gardait résolument mon intention de resté ici ,lorsque le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur moi je lui retourné un regard noir.

-Severus enfin ,venait donc saluer nos invités!me dit Albus doucement ,comme si j'étais un animal qu'il fallait apprivoiser.

-Ne compter pas sur moi pour entrer dans cette histoire Monsieur ! Dis je mâchoire serré

L'homme qui avait le culot de se faire passer pour moi eu alors l'audace de répondre.

-Ne vous inquiété pas Albus ,j'aurais réagit de la même sorte ! Nous savons très bien que toute cette histoire peut paraître grotesque...

-Grotesque!GROTESQUE ! Hurlais je. Cette histoire est la pire calomnie qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre et ne croyez pas me fourvoyez ! Finis je par murmurer.

En disant ces mots j'avais finit par m'avancer vers ce duo improbable quand un coup discret fut apposé sur la porte.

-Entrez donc Minerva !

C'est alors que Minerva entra ,la gamine passa en tête de convoi pour aller se jeter en pleurant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Le couple s'était alors réunit autour de la petite ,l'entourant d'un amour intarissable. Un amour que je ne possédait pas ,même un fou l'aurait vu. Ce fut a se moment là que je remarquais la présence de Granger. Elle semblait hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulé devant nous ,je la vit déglutir avant de faire un pas en arrière ,elle tourna alors la tête dans ma direction et je remarquais alors toute la détresse qui avait prit part en elle.

**POV HG**

Lorsque j'étais entré dans le bureau du directeur je savais a quoi m'attendre. Le professeur McGonagall m'avait expliqué. Mais je ne m'était pas attendue a me trouver face a une copie quasiment conforme du professeur Rogue et de moi même. Un frisson de peur m'avait alors envahit ,me prenant de la tête au pied et entraînant une accélération quasi surhumaine de mon cœur. Je détourné alors la tête de cette scène folle et croissait le regard de Rogue ,celui ci semblait fou de rage. Cependant ,il ne me fit aucune remarque ,se contentant d'observer mon comportement ,comme s'il cherché quelque chose ,comme s'il devait prouver quelque chose ,et une seconde encore j'eus peur qu'il ne déchaîne sa haine contre moi. Je me sentais petite ,une fourmi , je me sentais faible. Je prit alors conscience d'une chose ,je ne suis rien face a cet homme. J'avais la sensation que s'il le souhaitait ,il me détruirait comme un vulgaire véracrasse.

-Miss Granger ,quel plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama alors le directeur .Comment aller vous ?

Je ne pu articuler aucuns mots ,me contentant de faire la navette entre lui et Rogue.

-Cessez donc d'agir comme une gamine puérile et pleurnicharde Granger ! S'exclama le maître en potion.

Je sentais les larmes poindre ,je ne savais plus quoi penser ,quoi faire ,se pouvait il que...

-NON ! Hurla soudain Rogue.

La fureur avait de nouveau emplit ses traits et je frissonnais de nouveau ,il lissait en moi. Il utilisé l'occlumencie sur moi. Il ne pouvait que ressentir ma détresse. Sans que je ne le vit venir ,il s'empara de mon bras qu'il serra jusqu'à m'en faire mal ,comme pour me faire comprendre la réalité des choses. Le bureau était silencieux désormais ,tous le monde nous observai ,qu'attend t-il de moi ? Ses yeux alors me dirent ce que je voulais savoir ,il utilisa le même procédé pour me faire entendre ses pensés.

-Ne rentrez pas dans leur jeu sombre idiote ,c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est moi que vous devait croire ,rappelais vous ce que je vous ai dit l'autre nuit ! Cela vous semble grotesque a vous aussi ! Comment pouvait vous ne serais ce que l'espace d'une seconde croire que vous puissiez devenir une amante potentielle pour moi Granger !

Sa voix était dans ma tête ,mordante ,déversant un poison mortel dans mes veines ,me paralysant en totalité. Il me l'avait déjà dit ça ,il m'avait déjà fait comprendre qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à moi. Que j'étais futile d'y croire. Cependant ,j'entendais clairement autre chose dans ce message ,il voulais que je soit en quelque sorte une allié ,que je reste de son côté ! Il était parti...j'étais désormais de nouveau seule dans ma tête ,seul la douleur cuisante de mon bras me disait que je n'avais pas imaginé cette conversation .

-Severus ,lâchez là ! Vous lui faite mal!s'exclama McGonagall.

Il parut alors revenir a lui ,il me lâcha ,fit quelques pas en arrière et m'ordonna de sortir.

-Severus ,voyons ,Miss Granger a autant le droit que vous d'être ici ,cette histoire la concerne aussi ! Déclara Dumbledore

-Ce n'est qu'une gamine Albus ,une petite sotte qui se croit plus importante que le reste du monde. Mais je le répète Granger ,VOUS n'êtes pas indispensable ! Railla t-il

Les larmes avaient de nouveau commençaient a rouler sur mes joues ,je me sentais une moins que rien ,cet homme avait le moyen de me rabaissé plus bas que terre. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il me disait ,il en avait pleinement conscience. J'entendais qu'une dispute avait commencé a éclaté dans le fond de la salle mais je ne me concentré que sur lui. Sur cet homme ,sur sa voix ,je ne pouvais plus me détacher de lui ,ces paroles étaient cinglantes ,elles me faisaient du mal ,mais je ne pouvait que l'écouter !

-DEGAGEZ GRANGER ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! Hurla t-il en déversant encore une fois sur moi toute la rage que je lui inspirait.

Je le prit au mot ,effrayé par ses mots et m'enfuie en courant du bureau sans demander mon reste. Je m'étais alors précipité dans la seule pièce qui aujourd'hui encore pourrait me donner ce que je souhaitais:paix et tranquillité . C'est sans la moindre délicatesse que j'entrais dans mes appartement de préfète en chef. Drago n'était pas là ,il avait certainement cour ! Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit et m'y prostré pour le reste de la journée ,je n'avais cessé de trembler ,mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Pourquoi avais je la nette impression de n'être qu'une larve ces derniers temps ?

**POV SS**

Ma colère était retombée dès que Granger se fut enfuie. J'avais pour ma part aussi décidé de quitter cette pièce ,mais Albus m'arrêta d'un regard.

-Qu'y a t-il encore ,vous allez me reprocher mon manque d'affection ? M'assommer de vos remontrances ridicules qui n'auront aucuns effet sur moi , me dire qu'un autre enfant est venu du passé et qu'il est le fils d'un autre élève ?

-Severus ,je t'en prie ,imagine ne serais ce qu'une seconde l'état d'inconfort dans lequel tu a pu mettre Miss Granger ! Ce n'est pas a toi de décidé de son sort il me semble ! Dit il d'un ton plus dur. Elle est ton élève ,ton devoir est de la protéger et non de la faire fuir ainsi et c'est a moi de décider si sa présence est requise et elle l'était severus !

-S'en est assez! Clamais je la voix rauque. Ces histoires ne sont que des balivernes ,un peu de potion ,beaucoup de métamorphose...je vous ai prévenu Albus ,je saurais faire la lumière sur cette histoire ! Je n'ai pas le choix ,c'est à moi de vous prouvez que vous avez tord pour une fois ! OUVREZ LES YEUX ENFIN ! Je suis incapable de faire ce genre de choses et vous le savez bien ! Finis je par murmurer avant de tourner les talons.

Minerva m'adressa un regard que je qualifierais d'emplie de pitié avant de me laisser la voie libre. Granger est trop jeune ,elle ne connaît pas encore tous les tribus de la magie ,mais moi ,je le sait ,je sait que tout cela pue le mensonge. Comment avait elle pu penser ,ne serait ce qu'un instant...comment avait elle pu fléchir a ce point ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte ,pour que son cerveau ne connaisse pas le même sort que celui d'albus ,il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle ne se fourvoie. Je suis incapable d'aimer ,je ne m'aime pas moi même alors comment peuvent ils envisager que je puisse aimer l'un de mes pairs ?

Albus avait tord lui aussi ,il n'avait pas le droit de me faire de tels reproches ,si j'ai fait sortir Granger s'était pour une bonne raison et elle le savait ! Il n'a pas le droit de croire en cela ,mais il aime beaucoup trop l'espoir ! Il est désormais d'ordre prioritaire que je lui prouve la vérité ,il est le seul qui me comprenne ,il n'a pas le droit de me tourner le dos. De plus ,je suis sur que Granger n'a pas besoin de protection ,elle a aider a vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres ou non ? Elle est assez forte pour se moquer de ma façon de penser...voilà que je m'inquiète pour sa santé morale désormais ! Qu'elle aille au diable avec Potter et Weasley ,me sauver la vie ,mais pour qui se prenait elle ? Dieu ? Il était aussi de mon devoir de la faire redescendre de son nuage . Elle n'a pas le droit de vie et de mort ,ce n'est qu'une insupportable je sais tout ,orgueilleuse et prétentieuse. Je lui ferait vomir son courage de stupide Gryffondor !

**POV HG**

J'ai la sensation que cela fait des mois que je suis prostré sur mon lit ,mais cela ne fait que trois jours. Drago est venu cogné a ma porte un nombre incalculable de fois ,j'ai arrêter de compté . Des tas de gens sont venus pour me faire sortir ,mais je n'ai pas envie. Le professeur MacGonagall est venue aussi avec Dumbledore ,ils m'ont parlé a travers la porte...de Rogue ,de ce sale type!J'ai placé un sort d'insonorisation autour de moi. Le seul qui ai réussit a entrer fut Dobby ,il m'apporte a manger et range une chambre déjà impeccable. Je crois qu'il a peur pour moi ,il me donne des nouvelles de « dehors » , à chaque fois il ne repart que lorsqu'il m'a vu mangé un peu ,avec un grand sourire il revient le lendemain .

Et puis un jour ,j'avais eu une sorte de déclic ,je m'étais levée aux aurores et avait décidé de faire le pied de grue devant les cachots. Huit heures avaient sonné ,un groupe de deuxième année était entré dans sa salle de cour ,certains m'avaient bousculé mais je n'en avait pas prit cure. Après tout ,je n'étais pas censé être dans ce couloir ,pas a cette heure ,pas en pyjama. Je jetais un coup d'œil a mes habits ,j'étais encore une sorte de zombie ,sortant doucement de sa torpeur. Rogue n'était pas apparu et le doute m'assaillit ,avait je le droit d'agir de la sorte ? Pouvais je entrer et faire ce que j'avais a faire ? Parce que Rogue n'avait lui pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière ,je n'étais plus une enfant ,il n'avais pas le droit d'agir a ma place ,pas le droit de ma faire me sentir comme ça. Il fallait que cela cesse ,maintenant !

D'un pas ferme ,j'entais dans les cachots ,un frisson me stoppa sur place ,tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. J'étais une distraction ,quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le décor sombre de cet être infâme professeur...ce mot me tira une grimace ,un sentiment inqualifiable m'envahit. Il n'étais pas un professeur ,plus maintenant ,désormais il n'était qu'un homme ,rongé pas la haine.

-Miss Granger ,dois je réitérer ma question ? Que faites vous ici dans cette tenue plus que déplacé ? Sa voix était sifflante ,je sentais sa haine venir a moi ,s'insinuant dans mon jamais il ne pourrait agir de la sorte avec moi.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortais ,je m'éclaircit la voie avant de m'adresser a lui d'une manière que j'aurais souhaité plus stable.

-J'avais...quelque chose a vous dire !

Il soupira avant de croiser les bras.

-Et cette chose n'aurais pas plus attendre notre cour cet après midi ?! Êtes vous venue vous excuser de votre comportement insolent de ces trois derniers jours ?

-Pas vraiment non !

Cette fois ma voie transpiré de sarcasme ,l 'effet obtenu sur Rogue fut un contentement perceptible suivit d'un regard incandescent. Je fermer les yeux lorsqu'il me demanda de lui dire ce que j'avais d'aussi important a lui témoigner ci tôt et c'est en serrant les poings que je déclamais :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un con Rogue !

J'ouvris les yeux et le vit serrer la mâchoire ,je savais que je le regretterais tôt ou tard ,mais le sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement qui découlais de ces simples mots auraient pu me satisfaire pour une vie entière. Sans attendre de réplique cinglante ,je faisait demi tour et me rendais tranquillement dans mes appartements. Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il me vit entrer. Il m'attendais je crois.

-Hermione ,ça va ? Tu étais ou ?

-ça va ,ne t'inquiète pas ,j'étais partie voir Rogue.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.

-Et ?

-ça fait un bien fou ! M'exclamais je avant de rire.


End file.
